Oportunidades
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha esta perdidamente enamorado de su vecina, Hinata Hyuga a quien siempre ve pasar, todos los días frente a su casa, por una ventana, está siempre lo mira, pero enseguida da vuelta la mirada dejando ver apenas su sonrojo que él no ve. ¿Qué hará el Uchiha para acercársele y confesarle su amor? ¿Pero será correspondido?
1. Oportunidad 1: Conocerse

Hola,

Antes que nada, es mi primero fic de esta pareja que me encanta (SasuHina) ténganme paciencia, también escribí uno de NaruSaku, y me acostumbre a hacerlo, ya que era mi primer fic, sobre Naruto n.n

Seguro que con el paso de no muchos capítulos, iré alargándolos n.n, así me paso con el de Narusaku

Pronto hare de SasuKari (Sasuke y Karin) también me gusta mucho esa pareja XD, así que hare de lo que me gusta, aun caí no lo escribí, pero su nombre será "Falta de cálculo" igual tardare en subirlo, tengo que terminar algunos de mis otros fics, sino seria mucho.

Lean tranquil s no molesto más n.n

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke es un chico de 18 años, inteligente, serio, frio, pero con un gran sentido del humor, que no sabe sacar a flote muy bien, sus amigos, en especial uno, quien el considera un fastidio, pero con el que más tiene amistad, es quien siempre intenta hacerlo sonreír aunque sea solo una vez.

Desde que tiene 15 años, hasta que cumplió los 18, Sasuke, se fijó en su vecina, quien es dos años menor que el, lo cual no sabe, y desde entonces, se para cada tarde, frente a la ventana de su casa, para verla pasar y ahí es, cuando su simpática sonrisa aparece, pero es dominada por su mente fría, que lo hace adoptar una mirada seria, justo con el momento, que "El amor de su vida" desaparece de la vista de su ventana.

Un día menos esperado, para el Uchiha, Hinata dejo de pasar frente a su venta, ya iban dos días y nada, la chica nunca pasaba, frente a su ventana, ni para ir a la secundaria ni cuando se supone que tendría que regresar, pero el espero impaciente, eso dos días, que pasara y nada.

— ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué no pasa!?—Dijo, tratando de calmarse, lográndolo y siguió atento por si ella pasaba.

—Está enferma, Hyuga está en reposo, por ese motivo esto dos días no ha ido a la secundaria—Dijo su hermano mayor, serio como el, pero no tanto.

—A ti nadie te pregunto…—Dijo con respeto Sasuke y se alejó de la ventana y fue directo a su habitación. Allí se quedó, contra su cama, rebotando una pequeña pelotita de color azul, contra su placar, la cual volvía a su mano, pero luego de tantas veces que la reboto, una lo hizo en su rostro, justo cuando pensó en Hinata, mucho no le dolió, le fastidio y la tiro a un lado, quedándose contra su cama, pensando, así paso al tarde y luego llego la noche.

— ¡A cenar Sasuke-Kun!—Grito su madre, y a duras penas, se levantó, salió de su habitación y salió a cenar, junto con su madre y su hermano. Sin demasiadas ganas y con silencio durante toda la cena, termino.

—Me iré a dormir ya…—Dijo, apenas, más serio de lo normal y así como así, se fue a su habitación a dormir, sin darles tiempo a su madre y hermano a que le den la buenas noches.

— ¿Sabes que le sucede?—Pregunto su madre a su hermano, Itachi.

—Todo porque la Hyuga mayor no pasa, como siempre, frente a su ventana—Respondió este, terminando de cenar.

—Ya veo… —Dijo la madre, teniendo algo en mente, ya que ella, se hablaba con la madre de la Hyuga.

Al día siguiente, el peli negro despertó, se bañó, cepillo los dientes y se cambió, listo para empezar un nuevo día, esperando que la peli azul, pasara frente a su ventana nuevamente, rogando casi, que este curada.

—Podrías hacerme un favor…—la voz de su madre, lo hizo despertarse ya que soñaba despierto. Se dio la vuelta y miro a su madre, que tenía una bolsita blanca, que por el bulto de esta parecía contener algo.

—Dime…—Dijo, mirando de reojo la ventana, olvidándose de la bolsita que su madre llevaba.

—La Hyuga mayor está enferma y le hice el favor su madre de llevarle los remedios, pero estoy muy ocupada, podrías ir de parte de mí…—Dijo la madre, con una sonrisa.

—Si…—dijo serio, casi sonriendo, lo cual no era muy común en él.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun… pero apúrate, vamos…—Le dijo y este se fue. Cuando estuve frente a la casa de Hinata, respiro profundo, se puso mas serio de lo normal y antes de llamar, la madre de la peli azul, salió y dijo…

—Seguro vienes de parte de tu madre ¿Verdad? Pasa, anda, Hinata no tiene todo el día…—Dijo y este conservando su seriedad, paso encontrándose con un interior muy agradable, hasta se pudo imaginar que el aroma de ella, la chica que amaba, estaría por toda la casa.

— ¡Hinata-onechan! ¡Se curara si te ve!—Dijo, Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata.

—No lo avergüences, Hanabi—Dijo su madre, mientras Sasuke proceso lo que dijo la niña y luego entrego los remedios a la madre de Hinata, quien poseía el mismo color del cabello, que Hinata. —Es algo curioso, pero desde que nos mudamos, ambos no se han presentado aún, a pesar de haber entablado amistad con tu madre—Dijo la mujer.

—Es verdad—Dijo Sasuke.

—Es un buen momento para hacerlo, no es contagioso lo que tiene y ya que fuiste amble e traer sus remedios, me haría muy feliz que sean buenos amigos.

—Si amigos—Pensó el peli negro.

—Sígueme—La mujer guio a Sasuke por un pasillo de la casa, hasta que llegaron a una puerta que llevaba el nombre de Hinata.

— ¿M-mama?—Tartamudeo la peli azul y casi se queda sin habla, sin poder decir algo más, al ver ahí a Sasuke, parado, serio como acostumbraba a verlo, como le contaban que era, en la puerta de su habitación, tapado apenas por su madre, quien traía la bolsita blanca, que apenas ella noto, luego se sonrojo y por primera vez, el peli negro vio eso que producía en la chica que amaba, cada vez que ambos cruzaban miradas.

—Su madre no pudo traerte lo remedios que le encargue, pero vino Sasuke-kun a traerlos de su parte, además es buen momento para que se conozcan.

—Hola…—Dijo al fin Sasuke, no creyéndose, que la podía mirar más de cerca, enamorándose de esa cara blanca sonrojada, junto con los ojos claros, el pelo azul, su color favorito.

—H-H-Hola—Tartamudeo más de lo normal la chica y jugueteo un poco con sus dedos, miro a Sasuke y volvió a regarle, sin querer, otro sonrojo, que hacia latir el corazón de Sasuke, a quien aún no le caía la ficha, empezaba sudar, tenía calor, luego frio, estaba nervioso, casi no podía controlar sus emociones y solo…

—Lo lamento mucho, debe de irme, me hice un tiempo para traerle su remedios, espero te cures pronto—tomo aire, no mucho y pensó—Así te veré por la ventana… otra vez… —Hablo de nuevo—adiós, Hyuga-Sama, Hanabi-chan… Hinata-San—Dijo y casi salió corriendo del lugar, volviendo la temperatura normal de su cuerpo, volviendo a su seriedad quedando grabada la cara de Hinata de cerca en su mente.

Por otro lado, su actitud, dejo confundida a la peli azul quien también lo amaba, como el a ella, pero esta no entendía del todo la actitud del peli negro, pensando, llegando a pensar, que no le agradaba a Sasuke, adoptando una mirada triste una vez que quedo sola en su habitación, pero trato de sonreír al recordar, que estuvo allí, en su habitación, tan de cerca, pensando en la posibilidad, de que el Uchiha, sintiera lo mismo por ella o que algún día, lo llegara a sentir.

* * *

Espero les haya, gustado, recuerden que es un universo alternativo y bueno… espero que haya Sasuhinas así como también hay Narusakus

Hasta el próximo, tal vez tarde, no mucho, pero seguramente, en subir el segundo.

Sayonara

22/11/2013


	2. Oportunidad 2: Un regalo

Hola, me siento tan contenta de que les guste el fic, hasta creo que me enamorare de Sasuke XD si es raro, no lo digo por mal, pero yo odio y no odio a Sasuke, es cierto que ahora ayuda en la guerra en el manga, pero siento que a pesar de lo que hace, pronto pude traicionar, en especial a mi amado Naruto, pero luego lo pienso y deduje que tal vez, vuelva a ser el Sasuke de antes, pero por el momento me enamoro del Sasuke de este fic, mio XD

* * *

Le fue tan larga la esperar, de verla pasar nuevamente, que no evito salir, por primera vez y animarse a detener su paso, para saludarla. Reviso su aliento, sin saber por qué, se miró al espejo para ver como lucia, sin haberse preocupado alguna vez por eso y salió de su casa.

—Sasuke-kun…—dijo la peli-azul, quien se detuvo automáticamente al verlo salir y acercársele.

—Hinata…—el peli-negro suspiro, llevo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón negro—Que bueno que ha mejorado—soltó al fin, haciendo sonrojar fácilmente a la chica, quien miro a un lado.

—Etto… Etto…—solo supo decir, aun con el sonrojo, mientras que jugaba con sus dedos. —Gra-gracias Sasuke-kun… Debo irme ya…—acelero su paso, pero la voz de seria de Sasuke la hizo detenerse.

—Te ayudo—propuso, acercándose a ella de nuevo, mientras miro la mochila de la chica.

— ¡De acuerdo!—Hinata se entusiasmó más de la cuenta, Sasuke tomo su mochila y juntos, en peor silencio de sus vidas, llegaron a la secundaria donde debía de entrar la chica. Sasuke le entrego su mochila y luego.

—Luego no vemos…. Adiós—saludo Sasuke y con un alto nivel de nerviosismo, Hinata entro casi a las corridas, dentro de la secundaria, mientras todas las chicas, observaban al peli-negro, algunas de envidia por ver a Hinata con Sasuke y otras directamente con ganas de comerse a Sasuke (Literalmente). Él se fue de allí, con la esperanza de volver por ella, era obvio que sus acciones eran imprudentes, pero no se encontraba en él, su yo serio, que piensa antes de actuar y que si, es un cobarde para hablar así de la nada con la chica que ma le gusta, no, que ama.

—Seguro ni se anima a venir por ti…—dijo una vos en la cabeza de Hinata, ya que soñó por un momento, que así como el acompaño, podría venir por ella, pero la inseguridad la invadía.

—Y-ya n-no me molestes…—respondió a esa vocecita y entro a su clase.

Poor otro lado, al fin su yo, para el normal, volvió a él, lamentándose en todo el camino a su casa, el a ver hablado con Hinata de esa manera, sin ninguna razón, tal vez ella no deseaba entablar, ni siquiera amistad con él, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y nada podía hacer, además de tener unas ganas tremendas de ir por ella, a la salida.

— ¡Eres un tonto!—se gritó a sí mismo, por la calle, siendo escuchado por dos chicas que pasaban, las cuales lo miraron. — ¿¡Que!?—Pregunto con fastidio y las chicas siguieron su camino, siendo mirado por unas de las chicas, mientras la otra susurro.

—Es guapo, pero habla solo y tiene un mal genio…

— ¡Maldición!—grito de vuelta, pero no podía agarrárselas con un par de chicas y solo trato de no hacer caso a ese comentario y siguió su camino, hasta llegar a su casa de pésimo humor.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—Itachi lo había escuchado llegar, al menos imagino que era el, ya que su madre estaba en la cocina y su padre trabajaba, quien más podría ser.

— ¡No te incumbe!—y si, tenía mal genio.

—Está de nuevo con mal genio…

— ¡De nuevo esa maldita palabra!—quejo y fue directo a su habitación, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. —Naruto…—decía, el nombre de su mejor amigo— ¿¡Que quiere a estas horas!?—aún estaba molesto y solo apago su celular, recostándose en su cama, colocándose una almohada en la cara con furia.

Tic, tac, tic, tac… el sonido del reloj, ya era insoportable, sin ganas de levantarse y al menos quietarles las pilas, decidió seguir escuchándolo, pero algo le dijo que mirara a la hora y al hacerlo, su corazón pareció acelerarse, su yo inconsciente el que iría a esperar a Hinata a la salida de la secundaria, estaba a punto de despertar, trato de encerrarlo, pero no pudo y de inmediato, se levantó, acomodo de nuevo su cabello y su camisa azul arrugada y como el viento salió de la habitación.

— ¿Y ahora?—mientras tomaba un café su hermano, veía como Sasuke salió a toda prisa, luego miro la hora.

— ¿Qué pasa que Sasuke, Itachi?—Pregunto la madre.

—Hoy parece que acompaño a la Hinata y parece ser, por la hora, que ira por ella.

—Ah… que tenga suerte entonces.

— ¿Suerte?—pregunto extrañando Itachi.

Mientras iba contento, camino a buscar a la chica que ama, pasó por un jardín, donde había rosas blancas, de allí arranco algunas, pero están tenían espinas y si, se pinchó con ella, pero eso no arruinaría su buen humor y se las llevo de todas maneras. Por el camino se cruzó a las chicas de antes y se paró frente de ellas, las cuales no entendían nada.

—Tomen…—dijo y le dio una rosa a cada una, quedándose con tres, las cuales, ya tenían dueña.

— ¿Eh...?—las chicas estaban confundidas, como el chico de antes, podía estar lejos del mal genio de esta mañana mientras veían como se iba y solo siguieron su camino, al igual que él.

Otro día de clases había finalizado, la chica timida, linda y llena de inseguridades salió como todos los estudiantes de la secundaria, camino a su casa, cuando algo de repente la sorprendió, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Para ti…—Sasuke le entrego las rosas, envueltas en un pañuelo, que tenía en su bolsillo, el cual era de seda, pero no estaba usado y con la mano temblorosa Hinata las agarro, luego el, agarro su mochila y en silencio él le dio a entender que venía por ella y por otro lado, la peli-azul entendió que vino por ella y se fueron juntos.

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Hinata, al fin ella hablo—Gracias… Sasuke-kun, son muy bonitas…—luego le regalo un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke no podía creer, el sentir los suaves labios de la chica amado, posarse con un beso en su mejilla.

—No más que tu…—Pensó. La chica quiso irse de inmediato, pero la detuvo. — ¡Espera!

— ¡Sí!

—Tu mochila…—se la entrego y en ese momento ella vio que el dedo del chico sangraba y cogió la mochila, luego busco algo en un bolsillo de esta, mientras el la miraba extrañado.

—Toma, así dejara de sangrar…—mas sonrojada aun, coloco temblorosa, la curita en el dedo de Sasuke y así se fue a su casa.

* * *

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente, espero les siga gustando, y les digo algo, este fic mas bien se trata de oportunidades que tendrá Sasuke de hacer algo por formar un vinculo con Hinata y ella también, lo mismo hasta que terminen juntos n,n

Sayonara

26/11/13


	3. Oportunidad 3: Maestro

Hola no me tarde mucho, cuando vi que comentaron enseguida luego de haber subido el capitulo 3, me puso en marcha para escribir este, el tercero y aquí esta, me tarde un pokis por que lo hice mas largo, ya me voy a acostumbrando a escribirlo n,n disfrútenlo.

* * *

Sinceramente no era capaz de creer y además olvidar lo que cometió, beso la mejilla del chico que le gusta, jamás pensó que alguna vez podía llegar a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, además de estar feliz por las bellas rosas blancas que puso en agua, al entrar a su casa. Como en esa hora no se encontraba alma alguna en la casa, se llevó el florero a su habitación y mientras hacia los ejercicios que le dejo el profesor, pensaba en Sasuke, mientras se formulaba una pregunta— ¿Podre confiar en ti?—se sonrojo levemente y siguió concentrada en sus estudios.

Fuera de su vista y alcance, él también se fue a su casa, total tan lejos no quedaba y seguro tendría otra oportunidad de verla de nuevo, de eso no había duda. Al recordar que lo beso en la mejilla, le dio una bandita para su dedo y acepto gustosa las rosas, se le vino una idea a la mente, para poder hablar con ella seguido, podía notar que era timida y trataba de alejarse de él, pero al mismo tiempo no—Solo debe demostrarte que puede confiar en mi…—se dijo, sentado en la silla, del escritorio de su habitación. — ¿Pero cómo?

—Invita a salir—le hablo una vos en su cabeza.

—Bésala directamente—dijo otra.

— ¡Hmpf!—eso lo molesto, ya escuchaba voces y era clara señal de estar volviéndose loco. No podía invitarla a salir, como si fuera tan fácil que confiara en él y dos: podría empeorar las cosas besándola, ya que si era capaz de hacerlo, no sería un simple, pero dulce beso en la mejilla. — ¿Qué podrá ser?—volvió a preguntarse, no tenía ni la menor idea que hacer, al fin de cuentas no era tan fácil. — ¡Por qué es tan difícil!—grito, y si los escucharon todos en la casa.

—Ve a ver qué sucede con Sasuke—pidió su madre a Itachi.

—Está bien—su hermano y sin tocar la puerta de su habitación, entro. — ¿Por qué fue el grito?

— ¡Vete!—ordeno el molesto de Sasuke, quien no tenía una buena cara.

—Me dijo que me fuera

—Iré yo, no creo que eche a su madre

—Si lo hace, a mí sí que no me echara—aviso su padre, quien leía un libro, sentando un sofá del living. Su madre fue y toco la puerta, suavecito y el no respondió. — ¿Puedo pasar? Soy tu madre Sasuke-kun

—Adelante—de inmediato se sentó correctamente, de la silla de su escritorio, además de estar serio.

— ¿Por qué el grito?

—Por nada—dijo nervioso.

—Vamos dime—insistió Mikoto y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama del peli-negro.

—Estaba estudiando, para no olvidarme y… parece que si lo hice, pero ya está resuelto—respondió amable, ya que se trataba de su madre.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, Hyuga-sama estaba buscando un profesor particular confiable para Hinata-chan…

— ¿S-si?—pregunto nervioso, encontrando la oportunidad justamente, confiable.

—Si es verdad que ya lo resolviste, podrías ser tú su profesor particular ¿No lo crees? Si no es molestia y Hyuga-sama está de acuerdo.

—Me parece perfecto

—Luego le hablare, ahora me iré Sasuke-kun—aviso la madre y se marchó, dejando si, feliz a Sasuke. En silencio festejo, era la oportunidad perfecta para entrar en confianza, solo faltaba saber si la madre de Hinata de acuerdo y si lo estaba, vería seguido a la peli-azul, perfecto para con el tiempo invitarla salir y seguro en un futuro no muy lejano, podría besarla.

Al salir su madre de la habitación, trato de festejar serenamente que la vida le daba otra oportunidad de entablar conversación con Hinata, es más, si todo salía a la perfección, con suerte obviamente la vería todos los días a la semana o no precisamente todos, pero no estaría lejos de ella.

— ¡Qué diablos! ¡Perfecto!—al final su festejo sereno jamás existió, además de gritar a los cuatro vientos giro junto con la silla donde permanecía sentando, de la felicidad que tenía en ese momento y con la confianza de que todo salga más que bien, sensacional.

—Ahora grita, pero no de lamento sino de felicidad—comento su hermano.

—Es verdad—concordó su padre.

—Problema resuelto, además creo que estará más contento estos días—dijo la madre sonriendo, mientras volvía de la habitación de su hijo e iba directo a seguir con lo suyo.

Al día siguiente, el impaciente de Sasuke esperaba que su madre le confirme que sería el maestro particular de la chica que le gusta, aclaramos que ama, pero ya no soportaba la espera y quería saberlo ya, salió de su habitación y sorpresa no había nadie en la casa ni cuenta se había dado, ni siquiera su madre estaba, quien generalmente siempre estaba, pero esta vez no era de esa manera y como si estuviera en una sala de espera empezó a ir de un lado al otro por toda la casa, sin perder de vista la ventana.

— ¡Maldición! ¿¡Y si evita darme el mal gusto!?—entre tantas maldiciones al final la puerta de la casa se abrió abruptamente se detuvo y vio que era su madre la que entraba. —Preparado para la mala noticia—pensó mientras las traspiración aumento al igual que sus nervios.

—Tienes fiebre—su mama toco su frente, pero las apariencias engañan y el transpiraba pero no estaba enfermo. —Parece que no, mejor así—la madre lo paso de largo y el solo la miro, cuando esta se detuvo. —Ah… si te parece bien, mañana puedes empezar a ayudar a Hinata-chan ya que su Hyuga-sama dio el ok y está más que contenta que seas tú quien ayude a su hija.—así como si nada dio la noticia, mientras Sasuke desbordaba de felicidad, no tan exageradamente, pero estaba contento y solo…

—Gracias—comento apenas, calmándose.

—Espero seas buen maestro, hijo—y así desapareció de la vista de Sasuke, quien se retiró a su habitación a esperar al almuerzo.

Cuando fue llamado para almorzar, salió tranquilo de su habitación ya que lo que tanto esperaba de hacía casi un día salió perfectamente bien y no tenia de que preocuparse, pero su estado serio y pacifico no podría durar por siempre, en algún momento su corazón volvería a saltar y hacerlo saltar a el de alegría. Por la ventana de siempre vio pasar a la peli-azul quien se detuvo lo miro, se miraron unos minutos detenidamente y luego se saludaron con la mano, regalándose un sonrisa, para seguir ambos con su camino.

Sasuke fue a cenar, mientras Hinata iba a hacer lo mismo cuando recién entro a su casa, pero ella aun no sabía que el chico que le gustaba seria el tutor que su adre tanto quería para ella y a lo que ella no opondría oposición, pero por el momento tendría que esperar para recibir la noticia.

— ¿Qué tal la escuela Hinata?—Pregunto la madre, mientras serbia el almuerzo para ella, su hermana y su padre.

—Muy b-bien—contesto la chica, preparada para almorzar.

—Pero tus notas aun no suben—dijo su padre serio.

—Por eso mismo te eh estado buscando un maestro particular—recordó la madre.

—Es verdad—Hinata probo un bocado de su almuerzo. —Este delicioso—aseguro contenta.

— ¿Pero ya encontraste uno de confianza?—su padre también probó la comida.

—Sí, cierto…. Lo eh olvidado, mañana empiezas

— ¿Con quién?—quiso saber Hanabi.

—Sí, ¿Quién?—indago Hinata.

—Sasuke-kun, es un muchacho muy inteligente y la propia madre me lo recomendó, no vi opo…—y si fue demasiado fuerte para la pobre, quien se puso tan roja y luego se desmayó ¿Quién no?

Así como el peli-negro sudaba y se ponía demasiado nervioso con todos esos asuntos, Hinata llegaba a desmayarse, era mucho peor, nada grave tenía solo un shock emocional, no tardó mucho en despertar, ni siquiera hizo falta un médico ya que su madre sabia de esas cosas y solo dejaron que descansara.

—Sasuke-kun m-mi m-maestro…. —tartamudeo al momento de empezar a abrir sus ojos lentamente y despertar por completo, miro a su alrededor y supo que estaba en su habitación. —Seguro fue un sueño—se calmó, hasta que tocaron la puerta y su madre entro con una bandeja.

—Hora de cenar Hinata—aviso su madre, quien traía su cena en la bandeja. — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—B-bien muero de hambre—dijo ansiosa.

—Como no, si a causa de tu desmayo no disfrutaste de la deliciosa cena

— ¿D-desmayo?

—Sí, luego de decirte lo de tu nuevo profesor particular

— ¿N-no fue un s-sueño?

—Claro que no, ahora come y no te desmayes—le guiño un ojo y se retiró.

De nuevo roja como un tomate, sentía miedo, felicidad, hasta podía sentir las famosas mariposas en la panza pero no era para desmayarse por segunda vez y comiendo trato de olvidarse que ahora, el chico que le gustaba seria su profesor, y al saber que no era un sueño, era preferible que por el momento fingiera que sí.

El día al fin había llegado, Sasuke de nuevo se encontraba nervioso, hoy empezaría a darle clases a Hinata, entraría junto con ella a su habitación, la vería más de cerca y nadie lo impediría, pronto tendrían confianza entre si y quien sabe, no tardaría en llegar el día en que pueda besarla y hacerla su novia, además de decirle que la ama y poder saber si le corresponde.

—Ya es hora, Hinata de seguro te está esperando y tú llegaras tarde, viviendo al lado de su casa—aviso la madre.

—Está bien—dijo el más nervioso y en compañía de su madre, lo cual no esperaba fueron a la casa de Hinata, donde esperaba la madre de esta.

—Al fin llegas, tenía que informarte acerca de la materia en la que Hinata necesita de tu ayuda—dijo Hyuga-sama, el peli-negro asintió, y luego observo que Hinata salía de la casa.

—Hinata-chan, Hola—saludo la madre de Sasuke.

—Mejor pasen—invito la madre de Hinata, quien estaba tratando de ocultarse de Sasuke, quien era muy obvio al mirarla mucho.

Una vez dentro, la mama de la peli-azul invito al peli-negro y su mama a que se sienten en el living, trajo para tomar té y algunas masitas.

— ¿Y en que necesitas ayuda, Hinata?—pregunto Sasuke.

—Etto… Etto…—Hinata miro a su madre, a la de Sasuke y luego a él sonrojándose, respiro y contesto—Matemáticas

—Sasuke-kun es muy bueno en Matemáticas, siempre me trajo notas excelentes—comento la madre de él.

—No tanto, solo eran notas.

—Jajá—la madre de Hinata rio—Eres perfecto para ayudar a mi hija.

—Es verdad, además tus profesores siempre hablaban bien de ti

—Q-que b-bueno—musito la chica.

—Yo creo que será mejor que empiecen hoy, vayan, vayan, nosotras estaremos bien—dijo Hyuga-sama y su hija se levantó yendo directo a su habitación.

—No seas tímido, ve—animo su madre y Sasuke siguió a Hinata. En el camino por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, Hanabi la hermana de la peli-azul, salió de su propia habitación y miro sorprendida a Sasuke.

—Eres más guapo de cerca—se atrevió a decir.

— ¡Ha-Hanabi vete!—Sasuke se había sorprendido, pensando por un momento que Hinata alguna vez lo dijo primero y solo su hermana lo repetía, pero se deshizo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Pero si es lo que tú siempre dices, cuando sueñas despierta!—más sorprendido aun, sus pensamientos eran ciertos.

— ¡Hanabi!—dijo seria Hinata y su hermana prácticamente huyo de allí. —L-lo l-lamento S-Sasuke-kun

—Ven, debemos empezar

Solo se atrevió decir él y la tomo sin querer de la mano dirigiéndose a la habitación de Hinata, para empezar a ser su profesor particular. Mientras que de nuevo hacia sonrojar a la pobre chica, que gustaba del tanto como el de ella, pero aún no eran capaces de ver que se correspondía su amor mutuamente ¿Acaso lo verán? Cuando la peli-azul confié en él y cuando el peli-negro le demuestre que puede confiar en él.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Luego me dicen, espero que les haya gustado y serán más largos a partir de este n,n bueno, seguro no me tardare en el siguiente, ya veremos tengo otros fics que escribir n,n

Sayonara y gracias por leerme y comentarme.

28/11/13


	4. Oportunidad 4: Confianza

Hola, eh aquí con otro capítulo, estoy segura que les encantar, es algo pronto lo que sucederá casi al final, pero muy tierno, eso supongo y además, me parece perfecto, disfrútenlo, espero no a verme tardado mucho en actualizar.

* * *

Se sentía realmente bien el estar en la habitación de la chica que ama, no que le gusta y no paro de observar, con discreción cada rincón habido por haber. Sobre un escritorio se podía ver apenas una pila de libros que decían matemáticas.

—P-Por favor toma… Asiento… S-Sasuke-kun—Hinata le ofreció una silla, que estaba aún lado del escritorio y él se sentó en esta, luego la que estaba frente al mismo, se sentó ella ya abrió nerviosa uno de los libros.

No podía decir nada, estaba maravillado al tenerla tan cerca, que apenas se animaba a emitir palabra alguna, por miedo a decir algo tonto o ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba a la chica, quien no era muy buena disimulando.

Era el momento, ella lo miro expectante, para él, la peli-azul buscaba oírlo decir algo como—Bueno, empecemos

— ¡Sí! —se animó la Hyuga y Sasuke empezó a explicarle varios de los problemas del manual y demás, ya que para él no era tan difícil, además de amar como ella a pesar de estar nerviosa y si, algo roja, le aprestaba atención y era muy inteligente, a lo sumo le tenía que explicar lo mismo dos veces para que lo comprendiera.

—Chicos, les traje algo para comer—y si, en algún momento dejarían de estar solos, era inevitable.

—G-Gracias mama

—Gracias Hyuga-Sama—Sasuke se comportó amable, mientras la mama de Hinata dejaba una bandeja con comida para ambos, sobre una mesita.

— ¿Cómo va todo?

—Muy b-bien

—Hinata es muy inteligente y comprende enseguida—era claramente un cumplido para la chica.

—Eso me parece muy bien, pero no por eso no comerán, háganlo y luego siguen—la madre de Hinata se fue y de nuevo los dejo solos, la peli-azul se levantó y fue por bandeja luego la coloco encima de su escritorio y comió junto con Sasuke, algo que a ninguno, jamás se les hubiese pasado, que sucedería.

Tratando de no mirarlo mucho, Hinata tomo un pastelito de carne de la bandeja y como el trataba de hacer lo mismo, sus manos se encontraron, al final se miraron, ella se sonrojo y él no sabía que decir.

—S-Sasuke-kun…—su mano quedo debajo de la mano de Sasuke, quien la levanto, ella cogió el pastelito y luego el azabache hizo lo mismo.

—Esta delicioso ¿No?—le dijo el, Hinata probo y asintió un si con la cabeza, entonces Sasuke le regalo una mínima sonrisa, que creen, si se sonrojo, pero sonrió también.

Cuando iban a tomar el refresco que acompañaba a los pastelitos, Hinata de los nervios los tiro, mojando la camisa de Sasuke, sin ni siquiera caer una gota encima de los libros y carpetas.

—L-Lo siento S-Sasuke-kun…—se acercó a Sasuke intento secarlo con una servilleta que había en la bandeja, pero el solo la detuvo.

—Yo puedo… No te preocupes—de nuevo sus manos se tocaron, pero fue solo un momento, ya que eso era lo único que le faltaba a Sasuke, que al chica que ama, limpie su camisa, cuando no tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

—Etto… Etto…—Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos y no miraba a Sasuke.—De verdad lo siento, mucho…—cuando el azabache termino de cerca, quedando su camisa de todos modos, húmedo, acerco su mano y dio vuelta la cara de la peli-azul, pudo ver apenas un rojizo en sus mejilla y luego hablo.

—Mejor sigamos… Hinata, solo es refresco—se levantó y llego consigo la bandeja hacia la mesa, donde la había dejado la madre de Hinata, se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio con ella y siguieron estudiando.

Al cabo de un rato, el peli-negro noto algo en la habitación de Hinata, ese algo llamo su atención y solamente se levantó.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Este como…? Eh…—la chica estaba viendo un problema del libro, pero cuando quiso preguntarle a Sasuke como era, no lo vio sentando, sino parado, para luego notar las rosas que el mismo le había regalado.

—Qué bueno que aun las conserves—eso lo puso feliz, ya que no las tiro, sino todo lo contrario, las puso en agua y aún estaban esplendidas las rosas.

—Etto… es que son muy bonitas…—Hinata se giró en su silla, y antes de decir algo más, se concentró en el libro, tratando de entender por si sola el tema.

—Ya te lo dije, no más que tu…—susurro en su oído y se sentó como si nada, el también—A ver, dime ¿Cuál es…?—tomo el libro, mientras observaba de nuevo el rubor de Hinata.—No fue buena idea hablarle de esa manera, pero no me pude controlar—pensó y miro a la chica, esperando alguna reacción de ella.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun, ese es…—la verdad era que Hinata no se lo esperaba ya demás, le había gustado.

Ya era hora de un descanso, Hinata por este ya había estudiado lo suficiente, además que Sasuke ya tenga que irse, no significaba que no lo vería de nuevo, sino todo lo contrario, al día siguiente el vendría nuevamente, a cumplir su rol de maestro particular y eso, ponía ansiosos a ambos chicos.

—Etto… Etto…—Hinata jugaba con sus dedos y apenas lo miraba—Cuídate en el camino…

—Gracias, tu igual—Sasuke rio, se acercó y beso su mejilla—adiós…—y en prácticamente segundos estaba en la puerta de su casa, donde dio un suspiro y entro.

Recordó que su camisa se había mojado con el refresco y aún seguía algo húmeda, así que ni bien entro se la saco.

—Si piensas en dejar tirada por ahí, no lo hagas—le dijo su hermano, ay que a pesar de que Sasuke era serio, lo que incluida, que era ordenado, estudioso, buen hijo, amigo y demás, a veces tenía sus bajas y dejaba todo eso de lado.

—Deduces mal mis pensamientos

— ¿Seguro? No lo creo así, ahora estás pensando en la Hyuga, a que si ¿Verdad?—Sasuke se molestó, hizo un bollo su camisa y fue directo al lavadero de la casa y como si la camisa se tratase de un balón de básquet, la arrojo y encesto perfectamente en el canasto de ropa sucia.

Ya llevaba tres días enfermo, Hinata sabía que por u días, Sasuke dejaría de venir y darle las clases particulares, visitarlo por cortesía, siendo la excusa perfecta para verlo, no había salido bien, ya que prácticamente el peli-negro estaba en cuarentena, por la gripe que tenía.

— ¿¡Por qué tengo que estar en cuarentena!?—durante los tres días, vivía haciendo esa misma pregunta, de muy mal humor, cada vez que su madre venía a verlo.

—Ya no te estés quejando Sasuke-kun, estas en cuarentena, porque eres contagioso para los demás—dijo amablemente su madre, pero el hecho era, que siempre le decía lo mismo, desde hacía ya tres días. —Ahora descansa, y elimina ese mal humor, así no te curaras nunca y alguien más tomara tu lugar de profesor de Hinata-chan—le dijo guiñándole un ojo, el no dijo nada y se volvió a quedar solo en su habitación.

— ¡No tendré ningún remplazo, debo curarme ya!—eso lo enojo aún más, pero puso empeño y hacia caso a su madre, para curarse más pronto.

Ya llevaba 4 días enfermo, pero ya no en cuarentena, aún estaba algo débil y su hermano aprovechaba eso para visitarlo y bromear un rato con él.

— ¿A qué vienes?

—Te vengo a apurar, sino muy pronto te reemplazaran.

— ¡Eso crees tú, que te aprovechas de que estoy enfermo para burlarte de mí!—Sasuke hoy andaba de mal genio.

—Enfermo y débil—completo su hermano y se rio apenas, y luego se fue con ambas manos, en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¡Ya verás cuando este más fuerte que nunca!—intento levantarse, pero estaba débil enserio.

— ¿A quién le hablas Sasuke-kun?—su madre se acercó al— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le toco la frente y no tenía nada.

—Solo fue Itachi, que vino a visitarme—dijo suave y miro a un lado.

—No te ves muy animado, pero tengo el remedio perfecto para levantártelo—su madre se fue, la miro, pensando que traería otro remedio que lógicamente, iba a ser desagradable.

—H-Hola, Sasuke-kun…—ahí al vio, asomarse por la puerta, por un momento se sintió con muchas fuerzas, pero solo era producto de su imaginación y felicidad al ver por fin a Hinata.

—H-Hinata…—ahora el, era quien tartamudeaba.

La chica bajo su cabeza, tratando de no mirarlo mucho y mientras jugaba con sus dedos—V-vine a visitarte antes pero, estabas en cuarentena, por eso me tuve que marchar—dijo ella, el buscaba mirarla a los ojos, pero no tenía suerte.

—No te quedes ahí parada, ven siéntate—ofreció, palmando un costado de su cama, la peli-azul sentó donde el indico y al fin, cruzaron miradas.

—Siento interrumpirlos, pero es hora de tu medicina Sasuke—su madre entro de repente, con un frasquito de vidrio y una cuchara en la mano, para darle la medicina a Sasuke, como si se tratase de un niño. Sin queja alguna, como las de hacia 4 días, tomo el remedio. —Parece que hoy no estas para quejarte ¿Verdad?—su madre lo mando al frente. Su frente de nuevo fue revisada—Parece que ya no tienes temperatura, si tienes fuerzas, pronto podrás levantarte—aviso su madre y se retiró, dejando a Sasuke solo con Hinata nuevamente.

—Dime… ¿Pudiste estudiar sin mí?

—Etto…—juego como siempre con los dedos—un poco, p-pero n-no es lo mismo sin S-Sasuke-kun—Hinata se sonrojo e hizo latir el corazón de Sasuke.

El peli-negro se sentó en su cama y sin querer apoyo su mano en la de la chica, para que de nuevo sus miradas se cruzasen, y luego acercasen, demasiado, sin saber que decirse el uno al otro.

—Pronto volveré a ayudarte, con tus estudios…—acerco sus labios al oído de la chica y susurro aquella palabras que al hizo levantarse de pronto, sujetando sin querer la mano del chico, que cayó junto y encima de ella, quedando frente con frente. —Lo siento… pero es irresistible Hinata-chan—le susurro en los labios de la chica, lentamente se acercó e intento besarla.

Hinata se puso roja y nerviosa, no era capaz de creer que el chico que más le gustaba, que le gusto siempre, y aun le gusta, al iba a besar, no tenía escapatoria, él estaba encima suyo y demás, su corazón deseaba que la chico reciba aquel beso.

—S-Sasuke-kun…—sin querer golpeó su cara, justo en el ojo, él se levantó, quejándose un poco, le había dolido un poco, así que al chica se acercó a revisarlo. —L-lo s-siento mucho…

—Descuida… —le dijo y tomándola por distraída la beso, apenas con contacto de labios, que casi hace que Hinata se desmaye, pero se tranquilo, al escuchar las palabras de él.

—Puedes confiar en mí, nunca te haría daño, a ti jamás…—le dijo se volvió a acostar, ella se sentó a su lado y se quedaron en silencio.

—Por qué confiarías en el, solo te está engañando…—dijo una voz a Hinata.

—Es lo más sincero que pudo a verte dicho—le dijo otra voz.

— ¡Ya no molesten!—grito de la nada.

— ¿Sucede algo Hinata?

—N-nada, n-nada… ¿Cómo te sientes?—lo reviso ella esta vez, lo que al le gusto, ya que la tenía muy cerca y además, le gustaba verla sonrojada por su culpa. —P-parece que estas bien…—Hinata quiso volver a sentarse a su lugar, pero el peli-negro al detuvo y esta vez, el reviso su cabeza.

—A ver… déjame a mi…—toco su frente con la mano y la hizo reír. —No tienes temperatura, eso es bueno…

— ¿Sucede algo muchachos?

—Solo revisaba que Hinata-chan no tenga fiebre—aseguro Sasuke y su madre, fue quien reviso a la chica.

—No, al parecer está sana, pronto tú también estarás así. —La madre aparto su mano de la frente de Sasuke—será mejor que tu descanses, así pronto sigues ayudando a Hinata. —antes de salir de la habitación—Por cierto, lo olvidaba, Hinata-chan, tu madre te espera en casa—así esta se fue.

— ¿¡Por qué se tiene que ir!?—Se preguntó, ay que no deseaba que ella se fuera.

—N-nos vemos pronto, S-Sasuke…—se despidió de Sasuke dándole un beso en la frente.

—Espero sea pronto…—le susurro el—Tranquila, puedes confiar en mi—le dijo antes que la peli-azul se fuera

—L-lo se…—pensó ella, esperando que él se repusiera, así volvería a tener a su maestro favorito.

* * *

¡Kyaaa! Seguro les gusto ¿A que si? A mi si y mucho, jejeje, y lo que viene, pero no puedo decir nada, ajajaja, estoy segura que les gustara aún más y más el fic, nos vemos en el siguiente y tratare de no tardar Sayonara.

10/12/13


	5. Oportunidad 5:Recompensa

Hola, Etto, creo que tarde bastante, lo lamento, pero estoy segura que esta maravilloso capitulo compensara, disfrútenlo.

* * *

Un larga espera para ambos, pero poco tiempo realmente, paso, para que Sasuke volviera a ser maestro de su vecina, la chica que ama, desde hace dos años, quien de a poco, empieza a sacar sus sentimientos hacia él, dejando que el los veo, que los descubra, dándole suma confianza.

Curado totalmente, se preparó para ir a la casa de Hinata, ya que debía continuar con las clases, llevaba una camisa, negra y unos pantalones de color azul junto con las zapatilla negras, recién salida de bañarse, y sin más anda que hacerse, con su cabello azabache algo húmedo, salió de su casa y en dos pasos, estaba en la de Hinata, quien impaciente, porque el venga, salía justo para verlo llegar.

—S-Sasuke-kun

—Hinata… —se miraron unos segundos, pero fueron interrumpidos por la madre de la chica, quien salía con su delantal de cocina a recibirlo.

—Sasuke-kun, que bueno que ya estás bien, porque mejor no pasan y comen algo antes de empezar a estudiar—dijo amable y tras ella, ambos chicos fueron dentro de la casa. —Ahora mismo les traigo su almuerzo, no me tardo—aviso y se fue a la cocina, dejándolos solos, en la sala.

El azabache estaba sentado en el sillón de dos cuerpos, junto con la peli-azul, quien noto algo en él y sin saber por qué se atrevió a investigar eso, por si misma, sin preguntar.

—Tu cabello esta húmedo…—con la mano temblorosa toco el cabello de Sasuke, quien no era capaz de decir alguna palabra, solo disfruto del momento, aunque también se encontraba nervioso. —P-podrías enfermar de nuevo, d-debiste secarlo bien—diría que lo regaño, el rio y ella intento apartar su mano, pero Sasuke la detuvo y hablo.

—No te preocupes—dijo suave, pero tuvo que ponerse serio y soltar la mano de la chica, cuando la madre de la misma llego, con el almuerzo de ambos.

—Aquí tiene, omelet de arroz, Hinata-chan lo acaba de preparar, es su especialidad—alago la mama de la peli-azul y Sasuke no aguanto el probar, sabiendo que lo hizo ella.

—Este delicioso, sin duda—Hinata se sonrojo ante el cumplido.

—Almuercen y luego pueden ir a estudiar, tengo cosas que hacer—aviso y se fue.

—S-Sasuke-kun, luego podría secar tu cabello, n-no sería bueno que enfermaras de n-nuevo—propuso, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, luego le dio una probada a su propia comida, el no dijo nada y comió junto con ella, cuando terminaron, la peli-azul llevo los trastos a la cocina, pero para su sorpresa no estaba.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—pregunto, recargado en el marco de la puerta, del lugar y se acercó a ella.

—N-no hace falta, y-yo termino con esto, seco tu cabello y podemos empezar a estudiar—le dijo, sin mirarlo, lista para lavar, los platos y cubiertos, pero él no iba a permitir que ella lo haga sola, aunque no era mucho, así que se arremango su camisa y se acercó a la chica, colocándose a un lado de ella.

—Yo los lavo y tú los secas—ella se apartó y así tal cual, como él dijo, terminaron y finalmente, Sasuke, siguió a Hinata a su habitación.

—Siéntate ahí—señalo un sillón, cerca de su cama, él se sentó y en un armario la peli-azul busco el secador y volvió con Sasuke, en tres pasos.

Enchufo el aparato, se acercó por detrás a Sasuke, y tomo un puñado de su cabello y empezó a secarlo.

—Se siente bien, como toca mi cabello—pensó el, pero enseguida deshizo esos pensamientos.

—Ya casi esta—aviso, cuando termino él se levantó, pero ella puso ambas manos en sus hombros y lo obligo, delicadamente a que se sentara.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Falta que lo peine—rio, ya que el cabello del azabache, estaba todo alborotado y necesitaba una pasada del peine. —se quedó sentado nuevamente, mientras ella iba por su peine, el cual estaba sobre la mesita de noche, una vez que lo cogió, fue a peinar el cabello de Sasuke. — ¡Listo!—se veía muy contenta, al ver como quedo el cabello del azabache, quien se levantó y miro en un espejo, y si, estaba perfecto, como si fuera su madre quien lo hizo.

—Sera mejor que empiece a darte tus clases—dijo, sentándose en la silla, del escritorio y la llamo con la mano.

— ¡S-Si!—ella se acercó a él, pero no puedo sentarse en la otra silla, ya que la sujeto del brazo y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas.

—Gracias, quedo muy bien…—apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, mientras olía el perfume, del cabello azulado de ella. —El azul, es mi color favorito—menciono, cruzo sus brazos por delante y cogió el libro de siempre—empecemos.

—S-Sasuke-kun—estaba más roja que nunca, parecía un tomate, nunca imaginaria que estaría así con el chico que le gusta, y a pesar de darle mucha vergüenza, no tenía intenciones de apartarlo, solo deseaba estar por mucho tiempo así.

Más tarde ese día, ambos seguían estudiando, o mejor dicho, Sasuke ayudaba Hinata a que estudie, para que le valla mejor en matemáticas y en ningún momento fueron interrumpidos, los que les gustaba a ambos, ya que desde que empezaron, ella aun seguía sentada sobre las piernas de él, y les era muy agradable, más si se gustaban mutuamente.

—Sigue, lo haces muy bien—animo, y si, lo estaba haciendo perfectamente, una ecuación del libro, que el mismo le explico.

—S-si—al final la termino perfectamente, logrando que el azabache sonría, ante su logro, ella se sonrojo, pero también sonrió.

—Chicos les traigo algo para tomar—de repente, exaltada, la peli-azul se levantó y quedo parada junto a Sasuke, por suerte su madre no los había visto.

—Gracias—al mismo tiempo dijeron, y al mismo tiempo, estaban nerviosos.

De nuevo en una bandeja, la mama de Hinata trajo refresco, sin comida esta vez, dejando la bandeja de madera, sobre una mesita de la habitación, de donde ambos chicos se sirvieron el refresco, luego de que quedaron solos, para seguir estudiando.

Por desgracia, mucho tiempo ya no les quedaba de estar juntos, media hora después, era hora de que Sasuke se marchara y forzosamente ambos se tuvieron que despedir, aunque se verían mañana de vuelta, sería una eternidad esperar.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió la peli-azul y se acercó a darle un beso al azabache, quien le dio otro, al mismo tiempo que ella le dio el beso, en la mejilla.

—Hinata…

— ¡S-Si!

—Mañana te daré una recompensa

— ¿Recompensa?

—Sí, adiós—se fue a su casa, dejando su sorpresa, en espera, hasta el día siguiente.

Todo era una terrible espera, para que Sasuke se cure y vuelva a enseñar a Hinata, esperar un nuevo día, para eso mismo, para ayudar a estudiar a la chica que Sasuke ama, pero siempre olvidándose, de que eran vecinos y si querían, podrían llamarse, aunque nunca se les había ocurrido, hasta que —Si pudiera llamarla—el azabache puso su cabeza a funcionar— ¿Pero de donde saco el número?—se preguntó, camino a su habitación.

—Pudiste besarlo tú—de nuevo sus voces interiores, la atormentaban.

—Estoy de acuerdo, desprevenidamente...—le dijo la otra.

— ¿Cómo el a mí?—se preguntó a sí misma, mientras estaba sentada en el piso de su habitación, contra la cama y tenía apoyada su cabeza en una almohada.

—De alguna manera debes de recompensarlo—concordaron ambas voces, pero están desaparecieron, cuando la chica agito su cabeza y salió de la habitación, camino a la cocina y tomo la libreta que colgaba del teléfono.

—No, no… no tengo que llamarla, ni siquiera tengo una excusa—se excusó el azabache, tenía temor de quedarse sin vos al llamarla y dejarla colgada. —Tranquilo, tranquilo…—ya estaba fuera de sí, no se podía decir que Sasuke era, si el serio, o el, tierno chico, que de vez en cuando, permanecía encerrado bajo 7 llaves.

Cada uno por su lado, tomo el teléfono y marco a la casa del otro—Está ocupado—coincidieron, sin saber, que era porque se llamaban al mismo tiempo.

Colgaron y como Sasuke dudo, prefirió esperar, al final, Hinata fue quien lo llamo, el contesto y se quedó atónito al escuchar su voz decirle—H-Hola d-de nuevo—sin verla, se imaginó que esta estaba sonrojada y si, lo estaba.

—Hinata yo… justo iba a llamarte—dijo nervioso.

—Q-que bueno, me alegro—eso último se le escapo. —Y-yo, olvide darte algo—hizo una pausa, él se quedó pensando—P-podrías v-venir

—Sí, espérame—aviso y ambos cortaron la comunicación.

Siendo visto por su madre, su padre y hermano salió de la casa

— ¡Sasuke-kun no tardes, ya cenaremos!—grito Makoto, pero no la escucho

—Seguro no te escucho—dijo Itachi.

—Es lo más probable, no te preocupes Makoto—dijo su padre y siguió con lo que hacía.

Por otra parte Hinata salía de su casa

— ¡Ahora vuelvo!—aviso

— ¡Ten cuidado!—advirtió su madre, quien se sorprendió, por la apurada salida de su hija. Cuando la peli-azul salió, se encontró frente a frente con Sasuke.

— ¿Quieres caminar un poco?—pregunto nervioso, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—De acuerdo—así se alejaron de sus casas, yendo a ningún lado, los dos juntos, mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse ya ambos llegaron a un pequeño parque, Hinata se dirigió a uno de los columpios y se sentó ahí, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Sin decirse nada aun, el viento soplo de repente, el cual hizo bailar el largo cabello azulado de la chica, siendo una postal hermosa para el azabache, quien se quedó mirándola—Hermosa…—pensó y en ese momento ella lo miro.

—Anda, recompénsalo—de nuevo esa voz.

—Sí, un verdadero beso de amor—ahí estaba la otra voz. El sol ya había desapareció, ahora daba luz en otra parte del mundo, mientras que el parque se iluminaba, daba luz para ambos, quienes se levantaron, acercaron.

—S-Sasuke-kun… gracias—se acercó aún más, ella, para darle un regalo, y esperar el del azabache, que sería mañana, pero…

—Tendré que darte mi regalo ahora…—pensó, sonrió, ella lo vio y lo imito, para finalizar con un beso.

Un simple contacto, el más suave que pudiera existir, acompañada de una caricia que Sasuke brindo a la mejilla sonrojada de Hinata, mientras que ella, instintivamente, apoyaba una de sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke, quien le hizo escuchar su corazón. Miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de ambos, quienes, no se gustaban, pero si amaban desde hace mucho, y ahora, se estaban besando.

—Huh…—de repente empezó a llover, cortándose ese beso.

—Ven…-la tomo de la mano y ambos corriendo de vuelta.

Hasta que llegaron a la casa de Hinata de nuevo, donde esta vez, si se despedían, definitivamente hasta el otro día.

—Ahora sí, es hasta mañana… adiós…—con ganas aun, se atrevió a besarla y ella sí que le correspondió, más cuando ya no era solo un beso, esta estaba acompañado de un húmedo abrazo, porque estaban empapados. —Si enfermo, tú podrás cuidarme—susurro en sus labios, al finalizar, su tercer beso e irse a su casa.

—S-seguro, S-Sasuke-kun—pensó ella, cuando lo vio partir y entro a su casa, recordando, los recientes besos.

Al terminar de cenar, sin ser capaces de explicar por qué estaban empapados, se fueron directamente a dormir, pensando uno en el otro, hasta quedar dormidos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era un nuevo día, porque al dormir, esa es al sensación que tienes, que solo cerraste los ojos unos segundos, para abrirlos nuevamente y tada, estas en otro nuevo día.

—Bueno días

—Bueno días—saludo su madre, también su padre y hermana.

— ¿Cómo durmió mi niña?

—Muy bien—contesto su madre, sentándose para desayunar.

—Espero no enfermes como Sasuke Uchiha, anoche llegaste empapada, de pies a cabeza—su padre uso un tono serio, regañando claramente a su hija.

—Vamos, vamos, come, se te hará tarde para la escuela—su madre sonrió y ella siguió con su desayuno.

Al mismo Sasuke se levantaba, con el recuerdo de la noche anterior, hasta con el sabor dulce de los labios de la peli-azul. Camino hasta la mesa, ante la mirada de su hermano y se sentó a desayunar.

—Dormiste bien ¿Verdad?—se burló.

— ¡No molestes temprano!—Itachi ya tenía que ponerlo de mal humor.

—Dime ¿Dormiste bien o…?

— ¿¡O que!? ¡No moleste!

—Espero que tu no enfermes de nuevo, y ya no discutan—su madre venia de la cocina y se sentó a desayunar.

Cuando cada familia termino de desayunar, Sasuke fue hasta la ventana, para verla pasar a Hinata, quien salía de su casa, pasando de inmediato por la del azabache, quien salió, dispuesto a acompañarla.

—Bueno días

—Buenos días ¿Vamos?

— ¡S-Si!—eso sí que la emociono y juntos, fueron a la secundaria, Sasuke tomo su mochila, como la vez pasada y acompaño a Hinata.

Al llegar se despidieron, pero a la salida, se verían de nuevo.

— ¡Te veo a la salida!—grito.

— ¡De acuerdo!—y ahí estaban un par de chicas, que nuevamente, querían comerse al azabache, quien se apuró a irse.

* * *

Adoro a este Sasuke, el de mi fic, quisiera ser Hinata ^^ pero el Sasuke del manga, eso aun no me lo trago, quien sabe que se trae entre manos, aun no lo perdonare, pero a este, al Sasuke de este fic, lo parto ^^ Sayonara n,n

gracias por comentar n,n

17/12/13


End file.
